


A Bedtime Story

by Elfflame



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-20
Updated: 2006-11-20
Packaged: 2017-10-18 23:31:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfflame/pseuds/Elfflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus tells his life story</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bedtime Story

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Natt (lysanatt)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysanatt/gifts).



Once there was a boy. He was not beautiful in the way that most boys are; coltish, unrefined, still unsure of themselves, but always with a ready smile. No. He was sallow-pale, with long, spidery limbs that he kept covered constantly and, as those who disliked him often put it, a nose that could block out the sun. Severus Snape, for that was his name, had no confidence, but in two things, he excelled. Dark Arts, a blend of power and cleverness that appealed to him at the best of time, and Potions, which he had learned from his mother well before Slughorn had presumed to try to teach him the subject.

 _Ah, but Severus, confidence was never your problem. You always knew you were clever._

 _Are you telling this story, or am I?_

 _You are, of course. Please proceed._

 _Thank you._

There was another boy, though. This one was proud, arrogant, and beautiful in the way that angels are brightly so: too much to look at for long, for fear you would blind yourself. He was the scion of one of the most powerful Wizarding families in Britain, and Severus found himself watching the other boy covertly constantly. He knew they could never be friends. He knew that Lucius Malfoy was as far beyond himself as humans were beyond rodents. Lucius would never look at him.

 _*sound of a snort*_

 _Was that a comment?_

 _Not at all. I would not want to interrupt._

 _Then please, keep your non-comments to yourself._

 _I will endeavor to remain quieter, then._

And then Lucius was gone from the school. It was hardly unexpected. After all, Lucius was five years his senior at Hogwarts. Nor had he ever paid the younger boy any mind at all. So it came as rather a shock to Severus when he received a letter from the other young man the very next summer, inviting him to his family’s estate.

 _…_

 _…_

 _What? No comment, Lucius? Surely you have something to offer this time?_

 _Honestly, Severus. It almost makes me believe in your suggestion that you had no confidence. Really._

 _*sigh* Lucius._

 _Please, do continue. I’m fascinated._

 _As you wish._

Severus had grown up in a poor, industrial Muggle neighborhood, though he had always tried to conceal that fact from his housemates. Indeed, he was more proud of his mother’s family name than his own, and had often used it to himself in private, though he had not told anyone else of the practice. So, upon arriving at Lucius Malfoy’s family home, you can imagine how overawed he was at the enormity and grandeur of the place. It was like walking into his fondest daydreams. Space. As much as anyone could ever want. Rooms filled with gorgeous furniture and antiques. The kind of finery his parents would never be able to afford. It was overwhelming.

 _Yes, it is lovely, isn’t it?_

 _…_

 _What?_

 _*sighs* Yes, Lucius. It is very lovely._

 _I’m glad you approve._

Lucius was overwhelming as well. His manners and polish awed Severus in a way that would normally have had him withdrawing in confusion or disgust with anyone else. But that was not his reaction to Lucius at all. No, with Lucius, it drew him in. Every word the young man spoke was like poetry, whether it was about the weather or his home, or the history of the Wizarding world. All Severus knew was that he wanted to hear more. He never wanted Lucius to stop.

 _Poetry?_

 _Lucius…_

 _Poetry, Severus?_

 _*snarled* Yes, Lucius, poetry._

 _*sound of a soft kiss* I never knew you were such a romantic, my love._

 _*sighs*_

That first visit, overly formal and awkward, was soon followed by another. Each time the two young men became closer, and soon Severus was spending weeks at a time at Lucius’s family estate. Still, he could not understand why the other young man bothered with him. He was uncouth, ill mannered, and ugly. Surely there were others Lucius would rather spend his time with?

 _Ah, Severus, if I could have, I would have kept you there always. You were fascinating._

 _…_

 _Speechless, my love?_

 _…_

 _Please continue._

Severus knew he would never ask his friend that question, though. He had never had a friend such as Lucius before. Never had someone willing to spend so much time with him. On him. For Lucius was teaching him things. Things Dumbledore did not allow in that school of his. Things that would serve him far better in the real world, if he wanted to make his place in it. And Severus was grateful. But he could not help but wonder why.

 _*soft, amused sound*_

 _Lucius, I must insist…Mmmf._

 _*sound of a kiss* You are adorable when you are angry. Did you know that?_

 _Honestly, Lucius…_

The summer before his final year at Hogwarts, Severus spent all of the final month at Lucius’s manor, and it was only the intervening years of friendship made him finally bold enough to ask. “Why?”

 _I am quite certain it was the most inane question you have ever asked, Severus._

 _It got an answer, did it not?_

 _Indeed._

Lucius’s response was, at its core, both predictable and astonishing. A raised eyebrow and a tilt of his head, a quirk of lips answered for him. But no words were needed when those lips, which had often featured in Severus’s dreams, covered his.

 _In your dreams, Severus?_

 _You heard me._

 _Quite. Is that the end? I have a few plans myself._

 _Nearly, Lucius._

Dreams became reality, though reality does not always live up to dreams. Years passed, and the two men grew, both apart and together. A Master fell, then was reborn, then fell again, and this time, it was Severus who did the saving, and the two men settled down to a relatively peaceful life.

 _*sadly* Apart. Yes. That was the most difficult bit._

 _Yes. But it is finished now, my love._

 _*hopeful* Your story?_

 _No. Not that. But almost. Just a bit more._

And that was how Severus Snape learned to love.

 _*soft laugh* Is that it, love?_

 _Indeed._

 _Good. Now, come over here and get into bed. It is far too chilly to be out there in this weather. And far more comfortable in here._

 _*rustling, two happy sighs* I must agree. *soft kiss*_

 _I’m glad you approve, my love._

 _Of being in bed with you, Lucius? Always._


End file.
